Love, the Universal Language
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: John and Dorian's relationship begins to change. Each month, they find themselves closer and closer, through each adversity or success that comes their way. That's what love is all about, isn't it? Jorian, of course. Finished!
1. January

**Author Note: **Jorian drabbles. What's more to say?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, characters, etc.

* * *

January

* * *

John gave a loud, unrestrained sneeze. He was miserable, and it was just the beginning of a new year. Groaning, John turned over to grab the thermometer on his night stand. He stuck it into his mouth, then waited impatiently before it beeped.

_"Core temperature: One-hundred-one-point three degrees."_

He pulled the covers over his head and sniffled. His head was killing him, but he didn't want to crawl from his warm bed to find the medicine. He wasn't sure he even had any. He just needed to sleep it off, and tomorrow he'd be back on his -

KNOCK-KNOCK!

John groaned again. "Go away!" His voice cracked pathetically, and he coughed. The knocker remained persistent, enough to seem urgent. In a violent huff, John threw the covers aside and stood, shivering immediately as he stomped to the screen for the hallway camera; it was Dorian and Rudy. _Well, they won't go away until you make them,_ he thought.

Once greeted, Dorian smiled brightly. "John, you're awake. May we...?" He trailed off expectantly. John waved them in, but only Dorian entered. Rudy smiled apologetically and shook his head.

"Sorry, John - I can't stay. Everything is there," he motioned to the duffel John hadn't noticed before, slung over Dorian's shoulder, "so, I'll see you in a few days." Without permission, he boldly closed the door behind them.

Dorian kept his smile. "I know it's unexpected, but Rudy figured I could keep an eye on you until you felt better. He was worried about you being alone."

"What? Bring him back here, and I'll tell him just where he can put his worry - "

"John Kennex," the DRN replied, placing a finger over John's lips. He moved closer, nearly pinning John against the wall. "You're not going to deny help from a good friend, are you?"

John didn't respond. They were more than good friends, but only just. Their relationship was complicated, but it had become closer. "Fine. What's in the bag?"

"All in good time. Go lie down, and I'll be there in a while. You like vegetable soup, right?"

John winced. "Not from a _can_."

Dorian smiled. "I know."

John was beside himself with curiosity by the time Dorian walked into his room. A fantastic, warm aroma followed him, and in his arms he carried a tray. On it was the soup - definitely homemade - and orange juice. "Made with love, so eat all of it."

John raised a playful eyebrow. "What if I don't? I might throw up."

Dorian carefully set down the tray over John's lap, and sat close to him on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on John's cheek, smiling. "You won't. I can feed you myself, if you'd like."

John blushed, adding more color to his already red face. "No, I got it, thanks." He took his first bite, finding it a perfect temperature. He took each spoonful slowly, but before long he was finished. He sipped at his orange juice, then decided he'd save it for later; He was starting to feel drowsy again. Dorian was understanding, and moved the tray aside. He didn't leave, though, and as John settled under the covers, Dorian ran a hand over his shoulder.

John sighed tiredly. "Thanks, man..."

"I hope you feel better soon," he whispered, then leaned down to kiss John's forehead.


	2. Febrero

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

For anyone curious, each of the chapters will be in a different language :)

* * *

Febrero

* * *

The basement. A dark room. That stairwell with the neglected security camera.

All good places for Dorian to find himself when he wanted to experiment. His test subject, of course, was John, and John's lips, _and_ any other part of the Detective's body he had permission to touch. So far, he hadn't been allowed to test too many theories, but he was patient.

John was reluctantly pinned against him, obviously used to being dominant. Their lips moved together hungrily, John's hands moving shakily through Dorian's hair. They were in one of the old storage rooms, as far away from the unlocked door as possible. "Are you okay?" Dorian murmured.

"...Yeah." John took a few, steadying breaths. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. "It's just, uh, been a while."

Dorian smiled coyly. He moved closer, and glided his fingers along the waistband of John's pants. He placed his hand carefully on his partner's thigh, close to his groin. John gave a startled whine and opened his eyes. "Uh, w-wait - "

A line crossed. "Too much?" Dorian asked.

John placed his hands on the DRN's shoulders and looked away, nodding. "Not yet. Y'know, we should report to the Captain; she still thinks we're down in the lab."

Dorian blinked. "I understand. Perhaps another day?"

Noncommittally, John nodded. This wasn't the first or last time they'd ended up like this, but it was still new. It was for Dorian, too, but he didn't operate with much of a guard. He just _did_ things. Replacing his jacket, John led the way from the storage room, shut it quietly after Dorian, and the two headed into the main area where Maldonado waited.

She regarded them with an odd look, but didn't say anything. John realized that his hair was a mess, and Dorian's collar ruffled. Glossing over it, the Detectives reported their day's work, and headed out to the parking garage. Dorian had gotten into the habit of bidding John a goodnight before he drove off, and a part of him wished he could go with.

John opened the door to his car, and nearly climb in, but he paused. "So, um, I know it was Valentine's day a couple days ago..."

"Yes," Dorian replied uncertainly. "What about it?"

"Well, we were busy, a-and I didn't get the change to...uh, here," he added, more sharply than intended. From his pocket he pulled out an unskillfully wrapped gift, which he placed quickly into Dorian's hand. "Thought you'd appreciate it."

It was relatively big, flat and square-shaped. Curious, Dorian peeled away the wrapping to find a hard case, with the words _"Can't Slow Down"_ on the cover. Dorian looked up at John in mild confusion.

John winced. "It's a little old-school - a CD. You said you liked Lionel Richie music."

Now Dorian understood. He processed the name below the title and smiled. "Definitely old-school. Thank you, John."

"Rudy found his CD player yesterday, so he said you could listen to it when you wanted."

"...This means a lot. I'm sorry I don't have something for you."

John held up a hand. "No, I wanted to. I have you, and...that's enough."

Dorian's smile widened. He stepped closer and gave John a single, gentle peck on the lips. "Happy late Valentine's Day."


	3. Marz

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Marz

* * *

Rudy stood in his lab, proud of his latest work. For just _one_ day, he would see this through. Of course, he'd gotten it approved by Maldonado, and now the entire station waited in excitement. Everyone needed a well-earned treat.

A dozen assorted pies sat warm on the table. He and Dorian had spent the early hours making them, and Rudy could say he'd actually had fun. Now, he rubbed his hands with anticipation.

Dorian patted his shoulder. "This is a very nice thing you've done for the precinct. Shall I assist you in carrying these up?"

Rudy waved a hand. "I'll have the MXs do it." He looked up as the lab door opened, and smiled as John walked in. "Besides, you have a visitor."

John breathed deeply as he joined the two. "Wow, Rudy, what's special occasion?"

Dorian smiled. "Pi Day."

John raised an eyebrow. "Obviously."

"No, it represents _Pi,_ a numerical constant in mathematics," Rudy explained. "You know, the number that never ends?"

John made an amused face. "Suits you well. So, this is for the entire precinct? That's not enough..."

Dorian shook his head and smiled again. "Not everyone eats food in the portions you favor. We planned for each person today, and when they'd be here to enjoy it at its best. We'll make some for the night crew later."

Rudy nodded. "That being said, I'm going to go upstairs and retrieve assistance. John, feel free to choose one and enjoy."

The technician hurried out, leaving Dorian and John alone; The Detective gave a smug grin. "What a nice guy, you helping Rudy make these. Which one can I have?"

Dorian turned professionally, displaying each dessert. "Whichever you'd like. Though, I think I know which one you'll choose."

"Why's that?" John asked. His hands had slipped to each side of Dorian's waist, and the DRN's face blue-lighted. He looked at John tenderly.

"It's just for you."

Curiously, John pulled away to examine the table. Almost immediately he found it, a lemon pie topped with sparkling meringue. "Ah-ha, that one has my name on it. This is all for me? No one, in this entire building, likes the rebel of all pies?"

Dorian shrugged. "Definitely not the way you like it. Pies are supposed to be sweet - even Lemon - but you like yours with an exceptional amount of tartness."

John moved closer, and pressed his lips onto Dorian's neck. "Damn right, I do."

Things between them were more stable now, and being together made more sense. Rudy was really the only one who knew, whose reaction surprised John a little. It had been supportive, even admiring, and not the squeamish rejection initially expected.

Dorian eased his way out of John's arms, and picked up the Lemon pie to set it on a adjacent table. He took a knife and cut out a generous piece, then slipped it onto the plate. He opened his mouth to say something, but the lab door opened. Dorian silently motioned for John to follow him, and the two found a quieter, more private spot in the room. Ignoring the commotion of clinking plates and footsteps, John took a bite of the pie and nodded in approval.

"Perfect," he whispered, waving his empty fork. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Dorian smiled, and pulled John into a kiss. His sensory picked up the scent of lemon, and he could have melted. "Neither would I."


	4. Avril

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Avril

* * *

Dorian knocked on the door to John's apartment, still confused as to why he was here. Valerie had dropped him off, instead of John just coming into work like any other day.

"It's open!" John called from inside. Dorian frowned in mild disapproval. Not only was that dangerous, but John never just invited people in. He sounded stressed, too, and as the DRN walked in, John was found buttoning the cuff of a very nice uniform. John looked up when Dorian remained in his spot. "Don't just stand there - close the door."

Quickly, Dorian complied. He turned back and admired the get up, smiling. "You look nice today. Is something going on at the station?" He hadn't seen anyone else dressed as such.

John shook his head. He slipped into black, formal gloves, tucked his uniform hat under his arm, and grabbed his keys. From the counter he took a long, skinny box, then nodded to Dorian. "You're keeping me company today. Let's go."

Dorian sensed the need for quiet on the way. As John drove, he seemed restless; at each stopped light, he tapped his fingers mutely against the wheel. Unsure of how to help, the DRN simply reached out, and patted John on the shoulder. John recognized the touch with a hesitant nod, and stayed quiet until they'd reached their destination. Dorian looked out the front window, then his own, finding the cemetery before them. They day had become overcast, and the trees were in swift motion from outside wind.

John glanced at the sky through furrowed brows. "Just great," he muttered. "It _would_ rain today."

"If I may," Dorian said carefully, "I don't believe it will. The weather report, and wind patterns here, don't suggest a downpour."

John chucked darkly. "Thanks for the optimism. It doesn't matter, really." He grabbed the thin box, placed his hat on his head, and took a deep breath. Then he stepped out of the car, and locked it as Dorian followed suit. The two of them walked along the stone path into the cemetery in silence, and John made his way through the grass towards one grave in particular. It wasn't raised, but had a small, set-in vase with three pink flowers in it. John smiled. _Maldonado._

Dorian looked at the name, and frowned sadly.

_Edward Kennex_

_1987 - 2038_

_In Loving Memory_

"I see," Dorian whispered. Whatever he had of a soul, it went out to his partner.

John didn't reply, only took the lid off the box, and removed a single, white rose. He set it into the vase, in the center of the pink flowers, and straightened up for a salute. His eyes were forward, focused on someone who was only there in his memory, and he swallowed his emotions more than once. When he finished, he stepped away and crossed his arms behind his back. "I...didn't get the chance to do this last year. It wouldn't have felt right showing up just any other day." His gaze was low now, hidden behind the brim of his cap.

Dorian regarded him seriously. "You did something amazing for him, though. He would...he_ is_ proud of what you've done."

John finally returned the look, his eyes glistening. "Thank you, Dorian. Thank you for helping me with his case, and for being here."

Dorian wrapped a hand around the back of John's arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm honored to have accompanied you, John."


	5. Mei

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Mei

* * *

"I have to go now. Take care, Mom."

His mother waved, smiling. "I love you, John. Thank you for calling."

John gave an awkward nod before closing the screen. He sat back in his chair, and breathed deeply. He was at home, and had just finished a call to a sweet woman he hadn't seen in a while. His own procrastination had caused lack of communication for too long, and he felt bad for it. Things had been difficult for his mother - he wasn't much of a support.

At the precinct, Dorian greeted him with a smile. "Good Morning, John."

John peered at him as he logged into his computer. "You look happy. Rudy bring you home a friend?" He joked.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Funny. No, but I happened to be curious over something. It's the annual Mother's Day, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Yours lives here, in the city?"

John glanced at him sideways. "What's it to you?"

Dorian shrugged. "I thought, perhaps, you'd like to visit her. I would like to meet, as well," he added knowingly.

John straightened up, scratching his chin; Dorian would bug him about this all day. He figured he had no excuse, since Dorian had every right to meet her. He glanced at Maldonado through her office door, and made a consenting face. "Fine, just one second."

He knocked on the glass door, and entered when invited with a waving hand. "Morning, John," Sandra replied. "What can I help you with?"

He considered lying - just a little - but he knew that _she_ knew better. "Well, I have a request. It's Mother's Day, and..."

He didn't need to say more - Sandra smiled. "I see. Why don't you take a few hours to see her? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

John nodded, and Sandra shooed him out with another wave. John mumbled a 'thanks', before heading out to his car with Dorian following. On the way, he set down a few rules. "First, don't be weird. Second, don't bore her with all the chattering you save for me. _Third,_ and most important, if she even mentions my baby pictures, don't indulge her. She'll get them out faster than you can say 'bad idea'. Understand?"

Dorian smiled. "Right. I have one question, though."

"What?"

"Does she know about us? I won't say anything, but it might be nice...to share that with her."

John hesitated, clearing his throat. "She must know; She's smart like that."

Dorian didn't doubt it. When they pulled up to the house, the DRN paused to admire the tidy, yet old-fashioned style of the house. It stood out from the metropolis, with it's real grass and painted white fence. Dorian watched as an aging woman hurried through the front door, and she looked delighted.

"Oh! I was just looking outside, and I thought, 'Is that him?' I was right!" She embraced John tightly, who returned the tender hug with a quiet laugh.

"Hi, Mom."

She looked over at Dorian once she'd pulled away. Still smiling, she extended her arms to him. "You must be Dorian. John has told me so much about you!"

Dorian gave her an obliged hug, but a warm feeling hit somewhere inside. This woman was kind, and strong, and loyal. "It's nice to meet you. I wasn't aware that my partner had mentioned thinking so highly of me."

John glanced away, hiding a smile. _Oh, Dorian._


	6. Juun

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Juun

* * *

Summer. It was the laziest time of the year, which made it John's favorite. It was the only time he could really feel like there was any humanity left in this world. As he walked down the sidewalk with Dorian, he enjoyed the sights - kids actually out in the fresh air, families in the parks. It was also the only time he could dress as casually as he wanted when not at work. Today he was in a black tank and his khaki's, his old flip-flops being put to good use.

"This is probably the happiest I've ever seen you," the DRN commented, looking amused.

John glanced at him. "Yeah, so?"

Dorian shook his head. "Just sayin', man. It suits you - you should pretend it's summer every day."

John rolled his eyes. "Remind me when I'm knee deep in snow and my heater's broken."

The two of them walked past a few vendors, and John stopped at one in particular. It was a hot dog booth titled 'RedHots', and John smiled. He pulled Dorian back with him, and ordered a sausage with relish, chopped onions and chili powder. He thanked the man and continued on his way, taking a big bite. "That guy makes 'em just like how I remember."

Dorian glanced back. "You know him?" He was a little surprised he didn't already know everyone in his partner's social circle - which wasn't many.

The Detective nodded. "Yeah, he probably doesn't remember me." His face softened as he took another bite. "I used to get these dogs with a friend of mine - we'd see who could finish the most bitter, hottest dog before begging for water. The taste just kind of...grew on me after a while."

"Hm. I have to say, I've never seen you handle food without a pair of chopsticks. It's not healthy, but it's a step up," Dorian smiled, nudging him. "It sounds like you were pretty carefree as a kid."

John slowed in his pace. A rare, wistful look crossed his face. "Yeah, I...used to love doing everything. I was that type of stupid kid who broke his arm climbing trees, or tied tire swings over lakes. Seeing the kids out here," he looked around, "it reminds me. If only things stayed so innocent, we'd all be better off; I'm not really like that now."

They turned the corner, and were heading into the park. Dorian reached out carefully, and laced his fingers in with John's. John looked down at their hands, then at Dorian. The android smiled and said, "I see it in you. I've never had to grow up, but as far as I understand, being an adult doesn't mean what many think it does."

John bit into the bun. "Whaddya mean?" He muttered.

"I'm not saying you should go find the nearest tire and attach it to a tree," Dorian gave a wry smile, "but you can still keep that spirit. You've been through a lot, but you still have the chance to be happy."

John gave a half-shrug. "Like I said, it's not me...not always."

Dorian stopped, and turned John to face him fully. "It's okay. 'Sometimes' is enough, don't you think? You're just trying your hardest, don't forget that."

John smiled, and looked away in shyness. "Sure." He looked around as they walked, and sighed contentedly. "Yeah, I like summer."


	7. Julai

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading! I like this month's title (Fijian). It just looks pretty! Enjoy!

* * *

Julai

* * *

The Fourth of July consisted traditionally of three things: Fireworks, sparklers, and American Pride. John couldn't think of how ironic it was, spending this particular holiday in his current location.

Another blast went off from above, sending decent chunks of the building next to the cover he and Dorian were using. It took a good two minutes for the dust to settle, and John suppressed a cough. He pulled the tarp over their heads further, sinking close next to Dorian. "Happy Independence Day..." He muttered.

Dorian gave a strained smile, holding his side. In the veiled light, John watched as sparks slipped out from under Dorian's fingers. He rested his head onto John's shoulder. "Not gonna lie...this isn't good." Another jolt rushed through his body, and he hissed through his teeth. It wouldn't be long before he shut down completely, if he didn't get to Rudy.

John nearly responded, but then he froze. Heavy footsteps rushed past them.

"We need to find them!" Someone hissed.

"We will," another replied. "Another day. The DRN got jacked, so they shouldn't be far."

Finally, the footsteps faded. More gunshots in the distance could be heard, which was unsettling. John held his breath. He clung to Dorian, eyes shut tight, and couldn't relax until he heard a quiet whisper next to him.

"They're gone."

John finally nodded. He was shaking; they were way in over their heads with this assignment, and neither of them was in good condition. Dorian was on low energy and been shot several times. John had hit his head about an hour ago, and the dizziness was catching up to him. He'd bumped into a nasty slab of brick, and didn't bet against a cracked rib. He pulled his phone out to call Richard, but Dorian stopped him sharply. "No, they'll track us. We have to get out of here on our own two feet." The DRN's voice staggered through octaves, and his eyes flickered. "Sorry, John."

John shook his head, and pressed his forehead against Dorian's. "It's okay. We're gonna make it. These InSyndicate wannabes aren't getting the best of us."

Dorian smiled tiredly. In truth, it couldn't be explained who was behind it, but whoever it was, they weren't amateurs. They were details Dorian didn't want to worry about at the moment, and focused more on getting his legs to work as John hosted him up. He groaned and said, "Thanks, man."

John held him the best he could, and the two limped from the alleyway. With each step his head pounded, and he was starting to feel sick. "When this is over, I really need a vacation..."

Dorian grinned. "Am I invited?"

John shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I guess you could tag along."

They managed to made it out of the alley they'd been forced into, and promptly contacted Maldonado. They were picked up by the ambulance shortly, and John was ushered into the back. He was given initial examination, then the medics gave the okay to head to the hospital. Before the doors closed, John looked at Dorian. "Glad you're okay," he whispered.

Dorian stepped in quickly, and kissed his forehead. "Glad you are, too, John. I'm going back to the lab; I'll be all patched up by the time you return. I hold your word to that vacation."

John smiled wryly and nodded.


	8. Augustus

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Augustus

* * *

John and Dorian walked gratefully into the humble suite, which was a sight even for their sore, tired eyes. A sixteen hour flight to New Orleans (Three hour lay-over included) had been enough for the both of them. Dorian had struggled to keep even half a charge, and John had forgone sleep to maintain the grouchy DRN. Bags were tossed aside, and John marched immediately toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower, D. Get some sleep, huh?"

He was in the shower before he knew it, and stayed in there long enough to expire the hot water. When he got out, he got into a fresh outfit, shaved, and was feeling marginally better. Now it was time for a decent meal.

John didn't see his partner around, but didn't even think to bother him. He ordered room service - the best Bourbon chicken he'd ever tasted - and spent the next half an hour on the couch, watching mindless television. He didn't get far, though, as his eyes became heavy, and he was out within minutes.

When he woke next, he found that a blanket had been placed over him, and the television was off. The room was still quiet, so John roused himself from sleep and wandered out onto the balcony. He figured Dorian had gone back to charging.

It was a pretty quiet night, and John couldn't see a bit of activity in the street. He'd made sure to take vacation leave during a more quiet time of year - no mardi gras nonsense. To him, not only was the peace much needed, but important for John to think about things. He felt that things had been going really well between himself and Dorian, and they were becoming closer...more intimate. Still, they hadn't gone all the way, and that bothered John.

Not that he was impatient, but he felt that it should have happened by now. It was an important aspect of any relationship he carried - he didn't just throw it around casually. He just wasn't sure how Dorian felt about it, and hadn't had the courage to ask him. The vacation carried ulterior motives, but it was a necessary evil. John just wanted to have everything fall comfortably in place for once.

"John."

He turned. Dorian was leaning against the doorframe, a curious expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm...good. Sleep okay?"

Dorian walked over to him, and in response placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I did, thank you."

John cleared his throat quietly. Perhaps _he_ was the one who didn't know how he felt, and his partner seemed to notice. Dorian pulled away, a bright blue running across his cheek in the darkness. He only looked at him questioningly, so John stuttered, "W-What?"

"Are you all right?" He repeated.

"No - yeah, I'm good. Sorry, just...something on my mind."

"Like what?"

John averted his gaze. "Well, I was just thinking...about us. I mean, we've been _together_ for a while now, and...I was concerned about...certain things." He groaned, wheeling around to face the street.

Dorian was quiet for a moment. He wrapped his arms around John's waist, and kissed his neck. "I think I understand."

John shifted his head to answer, and suddenly he'd been turned around completely, back in Dorian's arms. "...Do you really?" He asked cautiously.

Dorian smiled. "Yes, I do." He took John's hand, and pulled him back inside.


	9. Septamber

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay! I'm a slacker, I know. Well, I have to say I like this chapter's title, too :) Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Septamber

* * *

John knew he was beyond drunk. Well, he _felt_ beyond drunk; he probably wouldn't remember tonight.

He couldn't even remember an hour ago. All he knew now was that he was leaning against Dorian on the way to the car, his knees buckling for the millionth time. "Ugh," he groaned, catching himself with one hand. He'd pulled Dorian with him, who remained patient as always.

"Take it slow, John."

"I goddit," John slurred, and a weak chuckle escaped his lips. "I am..._suh_ drunk...right now."

"Yes, I know, John," Dorian smiled. He'd been informed of this several times, but tonight, Dorian couldn't be frustrated. John hardly ever became this intoxicated; at least he was much more agreeable. "I'll drive us home, come on."

John staggered back onto two feet, and before he knew it, he was reclining in the passenger seat of the car. John felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see an empty bag in Dorian's hands. "Just in case, man. I know you hate a messy car."

John winced, but nodded and took it. He didn't feel too nauseated, but that might be a different story in the safety of his home. He dozed off until they arrived, and from there it was a rocky elevator ride. He held onto the bar for dear life, closing his eyes as his stomach flopped around. "Dorian..."

The DRN perked up, glancing at the level indicator. "Almost there. Remember you have that bag."

John looked at the floor guiltily. "...I tthink...left it...in th' car."

Dorian scrunched his nose, and sighed quietly. Thankfully, the doors opened, and the torturous wobbling had stopped. The two of them tripped and bumped their way through the front door. John collapsed onto the soft carpet, where he remained there gratefully. Dorian observed him with amusement, and finally said, "That's not your bed, man."

"...Hm?" John sighed, trying to stay alert. His eyes were growing heavy, fluttering with the effort to keep them up.

"Let me help you to bed," Dorian clarified, but John only frowned.

"Nah, 's okay. Carpet's...soft." He patted it, and a tiny smile graced his lips.

Dorian's own lips twitched, and he crouched down to place his hand on John's back. "Come on, Kennex. Up you go," he grunted, carefully, turning John over into his arms. The human made a noise of discomfort, but he seemed to be more asleep than awake by now. In the bedroom, Dorian deposited him onto the bed carefully, and began removing boots, socks, and the jacket. With John's pants, Dorian paused, hands drifting over his hips. "If you weren't so wasted, we might actually have a good time tonight," he whispered to himself.

Finally, Dorian detached the prosthetic, and plugged it into the charger. He placed a trash bin next to John's bed, just in case, and moved over to lay down next to him. In the darkness, he listened to John's light snoring, and anticipated it worsening as the night went on. Dorian smiled and shook his head, stroking John's cheek gently. John nuzzled against the touch, and his hand flopped unconsciously over his partner's. "Dorian..."

"Sleep well, John," Dorian whispered, and kissed his forehead before moving to the+ charging station. John was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.


	10. Ochobre

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Ochobre

* * *

Dorian observed himself in the mirror, wincing slightly at his appearance. This whole thing had started out like a good idea, and now...he just wasn't sure. He tugged at the dark bandana uncertainly, and at the red tank top covering his chest plate. His black pants were buckled carefully onto his waist, and as baggy as they were, they weren't the most embarrassing sight. It was his hair, twisted and yanked into what were called "corn rows". Rudy had been kind enough to come by and do it for him, raving on about how this was the perfect look for an alter ego. Dorian hadn't even realized his hair was long enough for it to be done.

From the hallway, John stopped himself from walking past the bathroom and smiled brightly. "Hey, you look great!" He fiddled with the cloth bracelets on his wrists.

"Speak for yourself," Dorian tried to compliment. He eyed his partner skeptically. "Then again, the both of us look like delinquents - I was beginning to wonder why you hadn't shaved in almost a week."

John smirked, messing up his already messy hair. _That _had been growing out, too, and now it was styled into a rebellious fly-away, falling occasionally into his eyes. John's outfit was relatively simple: all black, with a tank top and cut-off jacket, and rediculous knee-high boots. His pants were cargos, with a belt wrapped through the loops. On his hip sat a futuristic toy gun, which he seemed to cherish almost as much as the real one.

"Come on," John almost begged, "Halloween is the best, man! It's the one time everyone gets to look stupid, have tons of junk food, and no one cares. Besides," he wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist, "you do look great. Better than great."

Dorian eased into his embrace. "You eat junk food all the time; how is today any different?"

John looked indignant. "The Asian culture has produced some of the finest cuisines."

Dorian rolled his eyes. His lips brushed against John's, and after a beat he fully closed the space between them. He trailed along John's neck, recognizing the scent of cologne. Dorian had long since memorized it; his system didn't even need pull up the data file for it anymore. "John..." He whispered.

John smiled hazily, pulling away. "At this rate, we won't make it to the precinct."

"...We don't have to." Dorian pulled him closer, using the same words he used every time when he wanted to get his way. "We can get out of these ridiculous clothes -"

"Hey, I paid for these ridiculous clothes," John chided with a raised brow. "We're going to wear them, we're going to have one relaxed night at that damned building, and _then _we can get out of them. You're the one who wants us to be more social, aren't you?"

Dorian turned to face the mirror, and found a stranger looking back. He wan't really comfortable in this skin, but it was only temporary. If it was going to please John - the grumpiest, finicky, most important person in his life - then he would do it.

"Okay, you win, John."

The satisfaction plastered onto John's face all the way to the station was worth it.

* * *

_Costumes:_

_John = Karl Urban in The Privateers._

_Dorian = Michael Ealy in Barbershop._

_I went way back in time to find these ones. Both are ridiculous, but both are just so dang adorable!_


	11. Noemvri

**Author Note: **Sorry it took so long! I blame Breaking Bad. Heart that show. So. Much.

Enjoy!

* * *

Noemvri

* * *

John Kennex was not a happy camper. In fact, he was the unhappiest camper. Sitting in bed, he eyed the fat cast wrapped around his left leg, and sighed. Instead of a nice brace, Dorian - his ever-helpful friend - had suggested at the hospital to make an old-fashioned cast. According to him, it made John look less-threatening, more "cuddly". John scrunched his nose at the word, and folded his arms. He was _not_ _cuddly. _On top of everything, it was Thanksgiving.

Dorian didn't eat, of course, but John had been looking forward to preparing a dinner with him; John would live off of the best left-overs for a month, and Dorian wouldn't complain about his human's health. John leaned over to his night stand and grabbed the remote, finding the channel airing the parade. He thought it was a ridiculous display, but it was a childhood tradition, one he'd missed during his time in his coma.

John glanced at his bedroom door, hesitated, then called, "...Dorian?" He winced. He felt like a dork.

He didn't have to call twice, as the DRN walked in with a smile. "Yes, John?"

John patted the spot next to him. As Dorian sat, John pointed to the television. "You ever seen this? The Thanksgiving Parade in New York."

Dorian laced his fingers in with John's. "I haven't. What does it represent?"

John shrugged, smirking. "Nothing. It's a bunch of boloney, really. People walking in a line, carrying giant balloons - nothing to do with giving thanks."

Dorian nodded, and kissed John's jawline. His lips lingered there a moment, breathing in John's scent. "Sorry you're cooped up in here. Do you need anything?"

John tore his eyes from the screen, his lips brushing against Dorian's. He cupped the DRN's cheek and shook his head. "I'm good, thanks."

Smiling, Dorian pulled him a bit closer, resting his chin over John's head. His hand slipped up under John's t-shirt, rubbing his stomach soothingly. John fell silent, and was eventually lulled into a light doze. Dorian slipped out from the bed, and made his way back to the kitchen. He couldn't guarantee his partner wouldn't wake before he was finished, but he had a head start.

All the ingredients he needed were there, and the turkey sat waiting for him to prepare it. He worked through the afternoon, with the parade playing for him in his visual data. Since John had insisted on moving his television into his room - until his leg healed - there wasn't much entertainment to view when Dorian was out here on his own. The event closed before Dorian was finished, so he set a movie to play as he worked on the potatoes. John didn't like mashed ones, so Dorian had baked them in the oven, cut them up into thin slices, and peppered them.

He'd just checked on the turkey when he heard a groggy, "Dori'un...?"

Dorian winced, but he slipped into the dark bedroom. He noticed his pillow wrapped securely in John's arms. "John?"

The man frowned, eyes still closed. "Are you...cookin' somethin'?"

Dorian smiled. "I am. Give me ten minutes, okay?"

John nodded, and didn't rouse from sleep until Dorian had returned, flipping on the light. John winced, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up. I have a surprise for you."


	12. Dezember

**Author Note: **The last one! Thanks so much for reading, I had a lot of fun writing these!

* * *

Dezember

* * *

There was something haunting John's mind tonight, even as the snow fell through the still air. He stood on the patio of the cabin, a mug of coffee in one hand. The other he held in front of him; he wasn't getting younger, with his skin already starting to thin out. His knuckles stuck out more than they had even five years ago. He hated looking in the mirror to find crows feet, permanently stamped next to each eye.

He hated the entire idea of it - getting old. He'd rather die now, on the job, than alone or needing constant care. Dorian would tell him he was being selfish, of course, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with his DRN forever. In a way, he would be, since Dorian would still be alive even after John had gone on. If there was a Heaven, though, John didn't want to be there if Dorian wasn't.

He suddenly felt secure hands wrap around him from behind. "It's so peaceful out here."

"Hm..." John responded absently. He took another sip of coffee and sighed quietly.

Dorian didn't miss it, and stroked behind his ear. "What's the matter?"

John leaned into his touch. For a moment, he said nothing, then he turned around to lean on the railing. He pulled Dorian closer and whispered, "It's not important." He watched Dorian frown, so he took his thumb and lightly massaged between his brows. "Don't do that, please." He sighed.

Dorian kisses his neck. "Okay, I won't. Will you tell me what's bothering you? You know I'm here for you."

John realized he was feeling particularly emotional tonight, even though he was sober - a rare feat. He waited until the moisture prickling at his eyes subsided. "...I know." His voice was heavy. He buried his face into Dorian's shoulder, and grasped the fabric of Dorian's shirt. He still held his mug, but it was forgotten. "I'm so scared, Dorian..."

"Of what?"

He tried to say a thousand different things, but what came out was, "Everything." It sounded confused and desperate, just as John felt, but not as he'd _wanted_ it to. He couldn't stand how pathetic he was.

Dorian seemed to read his mind. He rested his forehead against John's, and cupped his face. "It's okay to be scared, John."

John felt his tears pool against his lashes. "Why?" He argued softly.

"Once you realize what it is that's scaring you, you can face it and take it down."

The human only shook his head, a rebellious sob choking him. "I can't, Dorian. Not for this one."

"John..." Dorian murmured in sympathy. "Humans are such complicated, beautiful creatures. If I could just be one, for one day, it'd be enough," he said, more to himself. It struck the right chord, and John let his coffee go. It shattered loudly against the wood, and the warm liquid seeped through and cooled. John fell to his knees, struggling to keep himself together.

"You can't want that. Humanity is hopeless - you're born, you fight your whole life, then you die. That's it." He looked up at Dorian. "Just be _you,_ okay? You're so damn perfect the way you are."

Dorian crouched, and hugged him tightly. He pulled back, just enough to kiss him soundly. "So are you, John Kennex."


End file.
